My Light in The Dark
by Andariel the Ice Queen
Summary: Perry might be a little ooc, but any who. JD and Dan have a sister, and she makes a surprise appearance on an er gurney battered and bloody. Jordan Left Cox and now he's after everyone. Can Lexi mend his heart and her own? Or is he to bitter and broken? I'm a little rusty w/ writing so probably not my best. But hey I gotta get back in the game somewhere!
1. Chapter 1

I definitely don't own scrubs or any of its characters! I only own Alexis, JD and his brothers step sister from their dads other life.

Cox/oc pairing!

Chapter 1: Broken and Bloody

It was October, an unnaturally cold and rainy day for the members of sacred heart. JD came sauntering through the door of the ER, daydreaming as always. So there was no way he noticed the janitor stick his mop out to trip him up. JD landed in his face with an ungrateful oomph.

"Damn it janitor WHY?!" He cried. The janitor shrugged and went about his business. JD got to his feet and dusted off, the janitor wasn't gonna ruin his day! Nope not at all, and with a smile he started walking down the hall again. Stopping at the nurses' station JD saw Elliot, to which he place a loving kiss on her cheek. Followed by his brother from another mother, Turk of course, wrapping him in a loving hug.

"What up JD!" Turk exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Carla. JD smiled brightly and picked up a patients file.

"Oh you know, Lexi is finally gonna move here and hopefully work here too!" JD stopped as Elliot cut in.

"It's so exciting, granted she's living with Dan for the moment... But it's way better for her in the long run!" Elliot smiles brightly and let out an excited squeal. "Oh my god Carla you're gonna love her! She's a really awesome nurse!"

Carla wagged her finger at Elliot and said, " now what makes you think I'll love her based on that alone?!"

"Cuz she's my baby sister that's why!" JD exclaimed with a proud smile plastered on his face. Just then Dr. Cox waltzed in the room and everyone froze. It had been about 2 months since Jordan had split with the kids. And with every passing day he seemed to get more and more volatile... Everyone tried their very best to stay out of his way. After all no one likes being used as a human bowling ball. The surrounding group froze as his sneer landed on JD. As Cox rapidly approached everyone heard the wailing of an ambulance approaching.

JD turned and ran to the emergency entrance, completely forgetting the demon behind him. As the doors burst open he froze. Any semblance of happiness draining in that instant. In ran the EMTs, racing a gurney into the room. Yelling out what was wrong. His brother, Dan, not far behind with his face a little scrapped up. As the gurney passed JD saw his sister's pretty face, battered and bloody.

"What happened?" He gasped as Dan approached.

"She... Mikey..." Dan gulped for air, and JD spun on heel to follow the gurney. Dan look around wildly, JD couldn't be her doctor... He was bound to do more harm than good. His eyes landed on Dr. Cox and he pleaded, "don't let him attend to Lexi!" Anger forgotten, Perry switched into work mode. He could wail on Nancy later, and quickly turned on his heel. Bursting through the emergency room he saw JD. Tears gushing down his face as he tried to attend to, what Perry had quickly learned was JD's sister. With a growl and a sneer he grabbed JD and yanked him backwards.

"Get Nancy outta here. NOW!" Perry barked! Carla swooped in and dragged him out of the room. Looking down at her, Perry saw her apparent beauty. And just like that the anger was back. Her breathing was extremely labored and her brown hair was matted and bloody. As he worked on her, he learned that she had three broken ribs, a broken arm, and a lot of bumps and bruises. Some of which required stitches or butterfly bandages.

Finally the rushing and excitement died down. She was deemed stable and sleeping, thanks to a hefty dose of morphine. JD and everyone else burst into the room. Perry whirled around at them, and pointed at Dan.

"You! Our patient here, care to tell me how she came to us in such a manner!?" Dan looked over at JD.

"Lexi here moved in with me a week ago... This move was supposed to make her safe..." Dan grumbled, a tear leaking from his eye. "She was in a bad relationship... Mikey, her ex, used to beat on her...he... He," Dan stopped taking a hitched breath. "I told her to ditch the phone... It was how he found her..." JD and Dan took seats on either side of Lexi's bed. The heart monitors beeping softly. Everyone else, save Dr. Cox, filtered out of the room. Looking up JD looked at his mentor.

"Tell me she's gonna be okay Per..." JD pleaded quietly. Dr. Cox nodded at him and left. As Perry shut the door to the room he took a deep breath. Folding his hands above his head he looked over to Carla. She stood up from the nurses' station and walked over.

"How bad is it?" She asked softly.

"Broken ribs, broken arm, wrist to be exact, and a lot of dents and dings..." He replied. "Do me a favor, if sleeping beauty wakes up page me?"

"Okay," Carla replied as he walked away. It was going to be a long day...

An sorry for the short chapter, but I wrote this at work sooo yeah. Rate an review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Again I don't own scrubs this is just a wonderful little fantasy that had bounced around for a good year and it's finally finding its voice.

The sound of a faint beeping registered to Lexi as the conscious world seeped into her foggy brain. Then the pain hit. With a hiss her ice blue eyes flew open. Each punch and kick that Mikey had landed on her stung. Not to mention it sure was a joy to breathe... She attempted to sit up, only to have a sharp pain render her motionless.

"I wouldn't do that princess," came a sarcastic remark. Lexi turned towards the door to see Dr. Cox leaning against the door way. Her mouth gaped slightly as he watched her. He was tall and well built; his wife was one lucky lady. Said doctor pushed off the door and walked to her chart. "I'm Dr. Cox, I'll be seeing to your recovery." He looked down at her chart, noting she was due for another dose of morphine. Perry looked back at her, something stirring in him. Shalom his head he hit the nurse call button. Carla came in as he was walking out.

"Dr. Cox?" Carla said. He turned back towards her, suddenly tired.

"She needs another dose of morphine. If you need me I'll be in the on call room." With that Perry made his exit once more. Carla stared after his retreating back. Wincing as he shoved an intern out of his way. Turning back to Lexi, Carla smiles and grabs what she needs.

"He's not as scary as JD describes..." Lexi wheezes breaking the silence. Carla smiled, injecting the morphine into her IV.

"You should see him with your brother, I feel bad for Bambi sometimes. But truth is Dr. Cox adores him, even if he won't admit it." Carla sat on the edge of Lexi's bed. "Speaking of which he should be on his way back in with Dan." Lexi groaned and dropped her non broken hand over her face.

"Oh god..." She mumbled as Carla laughed.

"You know you took quite a beating..." Carla said.

"I know and it's all my fault!" Lexi mumbled as tears pricked her eyes.

"It's not your fault Lexi and you know it!" JD practically yelled as he entered the room, Dan in toe. Carla got up and headed to the door. JD promptly taking the vacated space. "Sis you can't beat yourself up, abuse is never the victims fault!" He said softly.

"You know it's my fault, I should have ditched the damn phone as soon as I left!" She cursed. Dan smiled and smoothed her hair slightly.

"Nah don't sweat it baby sister! I gave him a bang up beating when I found him!" Dan replied as he tried to lighten the mood. Lexi smiled slightly at both of her brothers. How could a girl be so lucky? With a yawn she settled further into the hospital bed. Finally the pain was a dull throb and she was ready to sleep. Dan sat down in the chair next to the bed and JD stood.

Heading towards the door JD said, "Get some sleep, I'm the attending on so I'll check in on you in a bit." The door shut with a click and Lexi turned her head towards Dan. Using her good hand she grabbed his hand.

"Dan I know I messed up," she said softly. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Nope you didn't, you trusted him not to hurt you and he did... I'm just sorry I didn't get home earlier..." He said squeezing her hand. She smiled.

"If it's any consolation that Dr. Cox is quite the looker!" She said with a giggle. Dan shook his head and sat back.

"Get some sleep," he said. With another giggle and a yawn Lexi closes her eyes. Quickly drifting off into a drug induced nap.

Hours later...

Perry quietly opened the door, peering in to check on sleeping beauty again. Both Dorian brothers were sleeping awkwardly in chairs. Stepping back out of the room he was face to face with Barbie. With a groan and a sneer he brushed past her.

"You know you could just admit you're worried..." Elliot said to his retreating form. He kept walking, seething anger bubbling up again. Everything, every single thing made him mad. Except his new patient. She made his blood cool, granted that was until he remembers the circumstances she was brought in under.

As he entered the in call room, Perry took a deep breath. When the faint click from the door reached his ears he greeted the silence. Whipping around he put his fist through the drywall.

"Fuck!" Perry cursed, hand throbbing. Fairly positive he may have broken something he flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. A fitful sleep fogging his mind.

The weeks/months went by, and eventually Lexi was released from the hospital. Her ribs were healing well and Mikey has been sitting in jail since. He was going to be there for a very very long time. Dr. Cox was always checking on her, and between him and JD she never really had a chance to breathe. And wonders never ceasing, Dr. Kelso offered her a nursing position once she was all healed up. She accepted, later learning not only was it JD's doing, but Carla (who she became very fond of), Elliot, Turk, and even Dr. Cox had supposedly out a few words in. She had made fast friends and Lexi was so happy life was turning around.

Chapter 2 done and done! Next chapter up soon! Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Again I don't own scrubs! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp! Lexi flew up in a start, cringing when her ribs protested the sudden movement. With a sleep riddled mind she reached over and smashed her hand onto the alarm clock. Mumbling and grumbling she made her way to the bathroom for a shower. As she passed the bathroom mirror Lexi caught a glimpse of her face. Turning towards the mirror she sighed. Most of the bruises and cuts were gone... But there were faint greenish blue marks around her eye and cheek.

"Hey you look fine sis," JD said from the door. Lexi turned towards JD and gave a small smile.

"Thanks Johnny..."

"Now come on, get in the shower no use moping! After all its bar night!" JD said in a sing song voice. Lexi laughed and shoved him out the door. As the hot water washed over her body she let out a moan. All the tension she had woken up with slowly melted away. She had her final follow up appointment with Dr. Cox today. Hopefully he would clear her to go back to work. Granted it was only a couple weeks till Christmas... But sitting around the house waiting for Dan to stop by and check on her; or Elliot and JD to come home was getting old... She let out a snort, who was she kidding... It got old by the end of the first week of being discharged. An image of Dr. Cox floated in her mind. That man was something else, angry one minute and sweet as pie the next. Well as sweet as a man like him could be. From what she could tell, he had some form of issue that was leaking into his work life. Everyone seemed to try and avoid him like the plague. Minus Carla, JD, Elliot, and even Turk. They all seemed to know what was going on and were trying to help him with it. Even though JD seemed to take a lot of verbal abuse from him, Dr. Cox always seemed calmer afterwards.

Twenty minutes later Lexi emerged from the shower dressed. JD was playing with Sam, the child giggling delightfully. With a smile, Lexi bent down slowly and kissed Sam on the head.

"Let's get going JD," she said heading towards the door. He hopped up, scooping Sam into his arms.

"You know I wonder what's going on inside his tiny little head," JD said. Lexi looked over at him an shook her head as she realized he was off in la la land. "And that's why unicorns love rainbows!" She laughed as she got into the car.

"JD you day dream way too much!" Lexi observed as he finished buckling Sam in. With a shrug he plopped into the driver's seat and turned on the car. Jingle bell rock sounded through the speakers. Lexi laughed and turned it up. Granted it was only 3 days after thanksgiving, but she loved Christmas music.

As the small group entered the hospital, Lexi spied Carla talking to Dr. Cox. JD started heading towards the day care. Smiling she waves at the two and headed straight for Dr. Cox. He stopped mid rant when Carla pointed towards her. With his arms crossed he watched her cross the room. Almost like a lion watches his prey.

"Morning Carla, Dr. Cox," Lexi said cheerfully as she admires all the Christmas decorations that seemed to spring up over night. Perry turned and snagged her chart off the counter looking it over quickly. Carla, her discussion with Perry forgotten, turned to Lexi with a smile.

"I have some good news!" Carla said barely able to contain her excitement. Lexi cocked an eye brow at this.

"About?" She replied

"You get to start work Monday!" Carla blurted out. Both women let out a delighted cry and Lexi excitedly looked at Dr. Cox. Who in turn made a bored face and made motion to follow him. When Lexi didn't he let out a whistle.

"Come on sleeping beauty! I don't have all day, and I re-hea-ally don't have time for you to jump around like a hyper puppy!" He barked. Lexi rolled her eyes and hugged Carla. Waving good bye she quickly caught up with Dr. Cox.

"You know I have a name!" She mumbled. He rolled his eyes and ushered her into the exam room.

"Take your shirt off I want to see how the bruising is progressing!" Perry commanded, blatantly ignoring her complaint. With a huff she removed her sweater and tank too. Cheeks instantly flushing as his hands touched her ribs. Anyone would have to be blind to not see he was extremely good looking.

He nodded at her shirt and said, "You can put it back on." Dr. Cox made a notation on her chart and handed her some papers. "Everything is healing up just fine; you have an appointment with Kelso about your job so off you go! Shoo shoo go on now!" Lexi headed for the door but stopped short. Turning around she gave him a dazzling smile.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me Dr. Cox. And thank you for being such a great teacher to my idiot brother!" Adjusting her sweater she headed out and down the hall. Dr. Cox felt his face heat up slightly, as he watched her leave. Running a hand through his hair he took a breath he realized he had been holding.

"You're welcome sleeping beauty..." He said to no one in particular.

Lexi and the rest of the group filtered into the bar. Everyone waving at Dan as they passed. Dan had made such a booming success at flipping houses that he saved up the money to buy the bar everyone had always frequented. The owner had died from lung cancer, so when Dan bought it he kept everything the way it had been. As everyone sat down at the tables, Lexi notices a large familiar curly headed man at the bar. With a smile she pointed him out to JD and watched as her brothers eyes lit up. Quickly he scampered off to order some drinks and pester his favorite mentor. Lexi giggled as she watched from afar as Dr. Cox grabbed JD by the collar. When she felt he, he being Dr. Cox, had suffered long enough she dropped her coat in her chair and wandered to the bar. Upon seeing an opening she slid between the two. Promptly ending Dr. Cox's rant. She dazzled him with another bright smile as she said hello. Dr. Cox in turn nodded and turned back to his beer. He could smell the l perfume coming off of her. It wasn't too much or even to heavy. The smell reminded him of lilacs that Jordan used to bring home every so often. With a frown he took a swig if his beer. He wasn't there to remember that lying cheating bitch. No he was supposed to be relaxing after almost losing a patient today. Taking the last swig out of his beer he set it down, only to have a very feminine hand replace it with a full one. Dr. Cox looked up at Lexi and smiled.

"Thanks princess," he said with a sarcastic drawl. Lexi frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that!" She huffed. He smiled as she reacted once again. It was so easy to get under her skin.

"But princess suits you! In fact I could be your knight in shining armor!" Perry replied trying to contain his laughter. With a huff Lexi stalked back to the table.

Ever since she'd come to at Sacred Heart that's all he'd do. Taunt her and call her those two names. Except when the interns were seeing to her care. They hadn't looked closely at her chart and almost gave her too much of the Meds. Dr. Cox had stormed in at the nick of time and proceeded to ream them in front of her. To which she had promptly put a stop too. In turn starting a war of words between her and the good doctor.

Lexi sat down at the table and smiled politely, pretending to listen to the conversation. Her thoughts quickly over taking her.

As they had argued Dr. Cox got in her face. To which she had shied away slightly. Red faced and vein popping from his forehead, Perry had backed off. Realizing what he had done. Her blue eyes were wide and scared as she shrunk back into her bed. He had apologized with a deep breath and left the room. Lexi had watched him quickly retreat, fear quickly forgotten. Something in her had stirred while they argued. Almost an animalistic urge. She shook it off and settled into sleep.

"Hey Lexi!" Elliot practically yelled in her ear. Lexi jumped, eyes wildly searching all of the faces around the table.

"H-huh?!" She replied. "Sorry my mind was elsewhere..." Elliot smiled and repeated herself.

"I said do you want to come out on the floor and dance with us?" Lexi smiled and stood up, joining the group on the floor. The janitor had shown up at some point during her little day dream. So while all the respective couples were dancing, she paired up with the janitor. While they danced he cracked jokes and told her stories about how he picked on JD.

Perry watched Lexi dance and carry on with the janitor. She was an average sort of pretty really. Lexi was shorter than JD, hair that was a chestnut brown and curly, not to mention it reached her waist. He took a swig of his beer admiring her. Defiantly heavier set, but not fat, you know curves in all the right places. Her chest was large, DD at least. But what caught his attention most were her face and eyes. Heart shaped and flawless was the one way to describe her face. Her mouth was supple and pink, and he only could imagine how they could feel against his. Perry stopped, shaking his head violently. It was too soon to get caught up on another woman.

Jordan had walked out with the kids after he had caught her in bed with a former doctor at the hospital. Needless to say the doctor in question miraculously got a new job after breaking his jaw. Perry started while knuckling his beer bottle... Anger welling up again, a blinding hot rage really. All of a sudden cool hands presses against his cheeks brought him back to reality. His eyes landed on a very flushed and worried face.

"Is there a reason you're holding my face there princess?" He asked in an agitated tone. Lexi laughed, releasing his face, before hopping up on a bar stool.

"You had a pretty nasty look on your face; I thought you might kill someone..." Came her reply as she signaled for two beers.

"So why did you stay with him?" Perry asked. He watched Lexi visibly whiten. It was in that moment her entire demeanor shifted. Paranoia set over her in a wave, and she began to shake. Cursing under his breath he laid his hand on top hers. The shaking stopped, and he gave her hand a squeeze.

"You have to talk to someone at some point," he said softly. Lexi nodded, faintly hearing a Christmas song filtering into the bar. She'd admit it openly, she WAS drunk enough to talk about it.

"I was pregnant..." She stated sadly. Perry froze, where was the baby then? Lexi saw the question before it reached his lips. "The baby didn't survive the abuse. I was four months along and he threw me down a flight of stairs... It's why I moved in with Dan originally. Till, well you know." The grip Perry had on her hand tightened. They sat there quietly, holding hands and sipping their beers.

"So what's your story Dr. Cox?" Lexi asked, catching him completely off guard. Suddenly Elliot appeared grabbing Lexi by the arm.

"Come on Lexi let's go dance more!" Elliot slurred. Clearly she was having a good time. With a smile Lexi stood up, a soft Christmas song switching the mood in the bar.

"Barbie get lost!" Perry snapped with a whistle. Elliot jumped and then looked down. With a wicked grin she read back to the group. Both Lexi and Perry looked down to see their hands still together. Quickly they pulled them apart. Lexi started mumbling an apology, getting up to leave.

"First off its Perry... Second it's my ex wife, she cheated on me once again. But this time she took our kids with her when she walked out," came his hurried reply. This woman in front of him was making him all warm and fuzzy... It had to stop; maybe this would chase her off for a bit.

"Fair enough... Well if you'd like come over and join us. I'm going to go see what wicked tales Elliot is spinning!" She said heading back to the table. Perry turned back to the game on the screen.

"So you and Dr. Cox are awfully cozy!" Carla said wiggling her eyebrows. Lexi rolled her eyes and glared at Elliot. JD and Elliot smiled at her.

"No I just told him about the baby..." Came Lexi's reply as she washed down the bitter words with her beer. JD jumped up, his I'm up to no good smile plastering his face. Lexi groaned, only imagining what was coming.

"You two are exactly what each other needs!" He said excitedly. Turk high fived him and agreed.

"Hells yes I agree with JD!" Turk said. Lexi was about to snap at both of them when everyone got big grins on their faces. A hand settled on her shoulder, said hand belonging to Perry Cox. Her cheeks flamed red as he settled in the seat next to her. His arm flung across the back of her seat. He gave her a smile and then began ripping into JD.

"You know newbie; sleeping beauty here starts Monday... And already she's twice the doctor you aren't! "Perry said leaning back in his chair. JD's mouth gaped open as the words came out.

"What the hell Perry?!" JD fumed. "After everything we've been through you're still... You know those words hurt..." Slowly JD's rant lost its muster, and everyone laughed. Amongst the laughter only Elliot and Carla noticed Dr. Cox pull Lexi's chair closer. Lexi leaned back involuntarily as his fingers danced across her shoulder.

It was finally closing time, and everyone was good and tired. Perry felt better, more so in a long time. As everyone filtered out of the bar Perry stopped Lexi at the door.

"You know you're a great girl Alex," he said. She smiled at him and grabbed his shoulder. Using that as leverage she hauled herself onto her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Perry!" Was her soft reply, cheeks quickly reddening. His hand went to his cheek in shock. Lexis pointed up and he followed her finger. There, hanging from a nail in the door way, was a sprig of mistletoe. He has his trade mark grin before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her out the door. After they all said their goodnights Perry walked towards his Porsche. He felt lighter, and it felt good. No one, not even Jordan had ever made him feel this good. Hell even that patient he almost lost today faded from his conscious. For the first time in a longtime he drove home happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I still don't own scrubs... But if I did... Dr. Cox... Well at least john c McGinley... Hehe nvm. On with the show!

Perry woke the next morning, groggy and slightly hung over. But nothing rivaled what he felt remembering Lexi kiss him. Even though it was just a silly little tradition, it still makes him feel soft and mushy. Stretching he rolled out of bed stark naked. Quickly, and yes still extremely naked, he checked over his phone. Jordan had left him a voicemail; she wanted to meet at the hospital and talk about custody or jack and Jennifer... Crazy Botox addicted harpy wanted to keep Jennifer and leave jack with him. He would of course say yes... Jack was for sure his, but Jennifer was that other mans. DNA tests never lie, but cheating wives do. Perry scrubbed his hands through his curly hair. But Jennifer was still his all the same... But unfortunately he'd probably say yes to the conditions. But he still wanted to see Jennifer, no matter what she was still his daughter. With an angry growl he threw his phone down, he needed a shower... Maybe a drink to before work... Perry froze, now he was sounding like his old man.

"Fuck! Get it together!" He cursed before punching the door. Perry looked down at the blood seeping from the cuts on his hands. Well today was gonna be swell.

Strolling into the hospital, about 20 minutes late, Perry groaned when JD came flying towards him. His head and hand were throbbing.

"Freeze newbie!" He barked. So JD did just that, quickly realizing that Cox was in no mood to be toyed with. Turning on heel he sped away. The relief that washed over him ended as quickly as it started however. As he entered for rounds a patient started to go into cardiac arrest.

"Damn it!" Perry cursed. It was Mrs. Olinskie; he'd almost lost her yesterday. As he fought to keep her heart going the interns were tripping over themselves. He started barking orders and the all stared wide eyed. The group of interns were pushed aside as Lexi and Carla stepped in. He let out a Small sigh of relief. These two were angels to him at the moment. Once the patient was stable, Perry turned on the interns. He was waving Mrs. Olinskie's chart like a mad man.

"Who's responsible for this?! Who!" He roared. All of the interns, really everyone shrank from his ferocious outburst.

"Which one of you inexperienced untrained murderers was it?!" By now Perry's face was beat red and there was a vein popping out on his forehead. Lexi stood there in stunned silence. She had heard he flew off the handle like this a lot as of late. Granted she knew why now, but still... As he ranted and raved she noticed red and white on his hand. It was a poor bandage job from the looks of it. So with a deep breath she stepped forward to take the fall.

"Wow Perry good to see you've adjusted well!" Everyone turned, Jordan stood in the doorway with a stack of papers in her perfectly manicured hand. Perry turned a few shades lighter, not much mind you, and whirled around.

"Oh look everyone the hospital bike has come to visit!" He seethed. Jordan visibly flinched at his words. However she simply flicked her hair and leveled her gaze a Perry.

"I missed you to...I have papers for you to sign about Jack and Jennifer so let's get this over with." Jordan stopped to look around the room. When her eyes settled on Lexi, she gave a crooked smirk.

Pointing at Lexi she said, "You with the curly hair and way too much makeup come here!" Perry made a move to give Jordan a tongue lashing. But Lexi raised her hand to stop him and stepped forward.

"Yes ma'am?" Lexi said mentally sizing Jordan up. Jordan frowned as she looked Lexi over.

"You're new, what's your name?"

"Alexis Dorian," Lexi answered. With another wicked smirk she handed the papers to Lexi.

"Fantastic then you will be the witness to the signing! Now come Perry let's go!" Jordan started walking towards Ted's office. Lexi fell into step with Perry.

"Let me take a look at your hand after this," she whispered. Perry just ignored her, he knew his hand was a mess and didn't need any form of coddling from her. Lexi understood the silence; his mind wasn't in the right place to care at the moment.

Once they were all settled in Ted's office the fire fight began. It was as Perry had feared. Jordan didn't want anything to do with Jack. And she wanted full custody of Jennifer with no visitation for him. He ground his teeth as he squeezed his bad hand into a throbbing knot.

"I want to see both my kids you heartless bitch!" Perry snapped finally. Jordan, on the other hand, rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"Oh please Perry she's not even yours!" Jordan replied. Lexi and Ted just sat there quietly. That simple retort seemed to push Perry's buttons. So in the interest of avoiding a possible murder Lexi opened her mouth.

"Does it really matter?" Lexi asked quietly. Both Jordan and Perry looked at her.

With a frown Jordan replied, "Excuse me?"

Taking a deep breath Lexi repeated herself. "Does it really matter? If he's helped raise Jennifer and loves her as a daughter why would you take his rights away? Do what's best for the kids, not what's convenient for you... Or..." She went out on a limb. "Or what's going to cause each other the most pain... Shame on you Jordan for using the children as shields to fight with!" Lexis stood up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?! You have to be a witness for the signing!" Jordan screeched. Lexi in turn waved her off.

"I want no part of this!" She stopped and turned back to Perry. "When you're done, come find me at the nurses' station so I can clean your hand up." Then she eyed Jordan. "As for me having too much make up on... My ex boyfriend beat the hell out of me you wretched old harpy!" And with that Lexi disappeared down the hall. Perry clapped his hands together and stood up.

"Oh that was beautiful, simply beautify! Bravo Jordan, you vain little whore!" Standing up he threw the papers down in front of her. His face drew a serious look and he leveled his gaze on her. "I'll take Jack, Jennifer is yours... But I WILL have visitation with her. Understand!" Jordan just nodded dumbly, still in shock from Lexi's outburst. Perry made a noise and stomped out of the office. He owed Lexi a drink tonight.

Lexi sat down at the nurses' station, instantly flocked by Carla; Elliot; JD; and Turk. Running a shaky hand trough her curly hair she smiled at them.

"Soooo what happened?!" Carla asked excitedly. Lexi shook her head, sipping her coffee that had long cooled. She pulled out her phone and started texting someone.

"Oh come on Lex spill!" Elliot demanded.

"Yeah did Jordan eat him?" Turk added.

"Oh come on Turk, Dr. Cox isn't..." JD started but was cut off by Perry waking in.

He whistled, gaining Lexi's attention. "Alex with me now!" Perry barked. With a calm face Lexi stood up and followed him to an empty exam room. Carla's cell phone went off as Lexi disappeared. Looking down she saw a text from Lexi.

Carla smile, Lexi had it bad for Perry. Clearing her throat she stood with a beaming smile.

"You know Lexi has it bad for Dr. Cox! Now if you'll excuse me I have to stop down at day care and visit Izzy!" Carla said. Turk jumped up and hugged his wife.

"Give Izzy a kiss for me! I love you," he said kissing her. Carla waved and walked off.

"I wonder what kind creature eats giant doctors." JD said out of nowhere. Elliot rolled her eyes and walked away as the janitor walked up. Nodding at Turk he looked over at JD.

"I don't know what blond doctor sees in you!" He states before dumping a bag of trash on JD's head and walking off.

Perry hopped up on the exam table, removing the lack luster patch work on his hand. Lexi came around the front of him with gauze and other first aid to patch him back up. She remained silent, waiting for the knock on her door.

"What you did back there was outstanding sleeping beauty," Perry said breaking the silence. Lexi rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that you know..." She replied. A small smirk on her pretty pink lips as the antiseptic clearly made Perry jerk in pain. That and the hiss of pain was a dead giveaway.

"Yes but-ow what are you doing!?" He whined and she laughed. Holding her forceps up she waved a sliver in his face.

"What did you do punch a tree?" Lexi asked as she heard a knock on the door. She smiled to herself and started putting the bandages on.

"Punching a door counts I suppose," came Perry's mumbled reply. Lexi looked up, a few stray curls falling in her eyes. What she saw then, was a side she'd never seen before. A few stray tears crawled down his face. Standing up she pulled his seated frame to her in a hug. Large luscious arms wrapped around her and held her tightly. She felt her shoulder becoming damp, but made no sounds or move. All she did was hold him, and in a sense she felt that was all she needed to do. When he let go of her his eyes were red and puffy.

"Jordan really messed you up huh?" Lexi ran a hand across his cheek, drying the remaining dampness. Perry groaned as his headache returned. With a smile she headed towards the door.

"Perry you're gonna have to talk about it eventually!" Lexi quoted before opening the door. He nodded as he stared down at his hands. He missed his son.

"Daddy!" Perry looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway with Lexi.

"Jack!" Perry stood up only to kneel down to catch the small blond child racing towards him. When he looked up Lexi was gone. Perry's phone sounded. Looking down he read the text quickly.

_**Jordan left him in daycare. I had Carla snag him and his stuff. Jacks bag and what not are in my car. See you after work Per Per. :)**_

He smiled, kissing Jack on the head; Perry owed her a lot more than a drink now!

The day was over and it was finally time to go home. Well back to JD and Elliot's at least. Lexi frowned. First paycheck she got she was totally getting an apartment. As she left the ER, Perry and Jack were waiting by her car. With a smile she bent down and hugged the little boy when Perry told him to go and give her a big hug. Lexi watched Perry for a moment. He looked so much more relaxed, happier even, just from having his son back. Jack, finished with the hug, ran back to his dad.

"Thank you," Perry said. She smiled and ruffled Jack's hair as he clung to his dad's leg.

"No problem Dr. Cox," Lexi replied.

After everything was moved over to the Porsche Perry stopped her from leaving.

"Thank you again, for everything you did today!" Perry said stepping close to her. Lexi smiled and fidgeted, it was going to take a while to get used to being told thank you again.

"You're welcome really, Jack deserves you and you him!" With a smiled she made a move to leave. Perry, seeing the opportunity grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. Leaning down he whispered thank you and kissed her lightly on the lips. An electric shock shot through both of them. Pulling back Lexi stared at him, cheeks tinted pink.

"Umm wow... I'm... Umm. Home... Yeah I'm gonna..." She stopped and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Perry!" He smiled back as he watched her leave.

"Sleeping beauty!" Perry called. Lexi stopped and looked back at him.

"Yeah?" She was hopeful.

"I'll pick you up before work tomorrow!" She smiled brighter and nodded before getting in her car and speeding off.

Turning around Perry saw Carla there, quickly tucking her phone away. He cocked and eyebrow at her and she gave a knowing smile.

"Your secret crush is safe with me!" Carla giggled and walked away. Perry groaned, crap now everyone was going to know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own scrubs, just Lexi!

It was four day till Christmas and Lexi was nervous. Everyone was going out again tonight. And by everyone, she meant everyone. Her cheeks tinged pink as she looked at herself in the mirror. Dr. Cox... No Perry was picking her up today for work. She had gotten an apartment shortly after starting at Sacred Heart. And she had only used her car a handful of times. Perry had helped her move in along with everyone else. And made it a point to show up every morning to whisk her off to work. At first it was a little odd, but as the days and weeks went on she didn't mind it so much. According to Carla he didn't let many people ride in his car. Let alone associate with him outside of work. She smiled as she remembered Carla's observation. A knock sounded at her door and Lexi stopped. Who could that be? It was way too early for Perry or anyone else, and Perry had a key. Walking to the door she peered through the peep hole. Lexi felt her whole body tense, it was Mikey. How the hell did he find her?! He was supposed to be in jail!

"Open the door bitch I know you're there!" He hollered and started pounding on the door. She backed away. Fact of the matter she was trapped, and oh so screwed. She could take the fire escape but there was no promise he wouldn't catch her. Reaching for her cell phone she dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Please help my ex boyfriend is trying to break into my apartment!" Lexi whispered. Quickly she relayed her address, letting out a startled scream as her door burst open. Mikey stalked in as she made a run for her bedroom. She could head the dispatcher trying to talk to her.

"Go away Mikey!" She screamed throwing anything and everything in her wake. Mikey made an angry sound, his large hand wrapping around her hair. Lexi screamed in pain as he wrenched her head backwards.

"I'm gonna make you pay you whore!" With his free hand he ripped at her bra, leaving red marks that burned as it tore from her skin. Lexi screamed and pleaded. Wishing he'd stop as he pulled her scrub bottoms down, panties and all.

"Please Mikey..." She cried as he punched her. Her eyes were flooded with tears, voice panicked and hysterical. Where was Dr. Cox? Hitting the floor with a loud thump air flew from her chest. She was left gasping and crying, trying in vain to crawl away from Mikey. He cornered her, and in that moment she realized what he was going to do. Rape and murder... As he grabbed for her throat she let out a piercing scream, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Freeze police!" Yelled an officer as they burst through the apartment. Mikey backed up and made a run for the fire escape. One of the officers tackled him, wrenching Mikey's arms behind his back.

"LEXI?!" Came an angry voice from the hall way. She looked up to see Perry trying to get into the apartment. The second officer way preventing him from even getting through the door.

"Let me through you bumbling idiot!" Perry snapped. The officer shook his head.

"I'm sorry sir I can't!" Said the officer.

"P-Perry?" Lexi's voice cried from the bedroom door. She had managed to pull her scrub bottoms up and currently covered her chest.

"MOVE or so help me whatever god you believe in will be the last thing to come out of your useless mouth!" Perry said shoving the officer roughly out of the way. Crossing the room in a few long strides he took her into his arms. She let out a shuddering sob into his chest.

"It's alright I'm here," he mumbled into her hair. Pulling away slightly he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. She held onto it as Perry looked her over. Checking for any broken bones and what not. When he noticed Mikey being brought trough the door he pulled Lexi back into his arms. Lexi looked up at Dr. Cox and watched his face contort in pure rage. Vaguely she heard Mikey telling her she was a dead bitch. But what she was fully aware of was Perry tightly clinging to her. Once the officers were reassured she was in good hands and had taken her statement Perry stalked angrily to her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly. He looked up from a suitcase he had pulled out.

"Pack what you need, you can't stay here," he snapped. Lexi froze as his anger erupted. With a stiff nod she meekly ushered him out of her room. He left, already on the phone to the hospital.

"Carla its Perry, I'm gonna be late..." He cut off as he glanced back at Lexi who was currently packing clothes and what he assumed were Christmas presents in multiple bags. Carla saying his name caught his attention again. "What? No no no she's fine... The ex found her again... Yeah he got few good licks in... I don't know Carla he's lucky I didn't kill him...do me a favor tell newbie and Gandhi I'll need them tonight... Yeah I know... I'm moving her to my apartment... Yeah I know but whatever... Jordan is the last thing on my mind at the moment... Tell Barbie she's in charge of my assassins and murderers ...Thanks," Perry said. He turned around to see Lexi sitting on her bed, face in her hands. It was painfully obvious she was crying. Looking around the place he saw the true damage of that little blister's break in. Her Christmas tree was knocked over, glasses were broken, picture frames snapped; Lexi had done rerunning she could to get away.

Perry stepped into her doorway and called to her. "C'mon Lex you're staying with me for a bit. Grab your keys and let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't own scrubs, only Lexi!

The day went by in a whirl wind for Lexi. Perry stashed her at work with Carla, and told her not to go anywhere without anyone. Turk and JD were whisked away by him later on that day to do god knows what. Jordan made an ever graceful appearance that made everyone's skin crawl. First she went after Cox only to have him ignore her completely. When she realized his focus was zeroed in on Lexi, Jordan went after her. What Jordan wasn't expecting was Lexi standing up and without a word, decked her in the face. All throughout the day Perry would stop by to check on her, even bringing her lunch. And every time he'd leave, Perry would lean down and kiss the top of her head. Finally the day was over and it was time to head home... Well back to Dr. Cox's house at least.

Perry opened the door to his apartment, he was glad to be home. Jack was staying with Turk and Carla until Christmas Eve. Just to give Perry and Lexi a chance to talk. With a heavy sigh Lexi followed him inside. He gave a quick tour of his apartment. Stopping outside his room he turned back to Lexi.

"Lex this is my room and yours is right next to it. If you need anything just let me know," Perry said tossing his coat on his bed. Lexi walked into her room, there sat her bed, her Christmas tree, and many of her other items that were supposed to be in her apartment.

"What? But I thought..." Lexi stammers, dropping her bags on the floor. She turned back to Perry, tears in her eyes. "What is this?!"

"Now before you go and throw a girly little tizzy hear me out!" Perry said. Wrong move on his part, as the tears started to fall Lexi boiled over.

"A little girl tizzy?! A. Little. Girl. Tizzy. Really? You're serious! I had the ever living shit beat out of me only a month ago! Not only that I have dealt with a maladjusted and overly vain psychotic woman... Who by the way can't take a punch to save her life! And I've watched my older brother make an utter fool out of himself worshiping you! Only to watch you crush his hopes and dreams; or call him some version of a woman's name. The damn kid worships you, you over grown meat head! Not only that I've witnessed you spiral out in an uncontrollable rampage. All because that self centered harpy broke your heart newsflash everyone's heart gets broken! And what the hell!? You've kissed me so many fucking times! Here's a thought you moron make a move! And another thing I re-" Lexi's rant was cut short by Perry's mouth crashing against her. It was intense to say the least. He was rough and gentle, his mouth hungry and his hands wanting. Running his slightly calloused hand across her cheek, Perry ghosted his lips across hers. Lexi rose up onto her toes, bringing her body flush against his, her hands slipping into the curly strands. She could feel him hard against her, thick and hard, and she trembled. Lexi pulled him closer, gasping when he stepped forward and pressed her back into the dresser. Perry wrapped his toned arms around her, trapping her as he pulled at her clothes. As her fingers grazed where his neck met shoulder, Lexi learned Perry was ticklish. He pulled away chuckling and batting at her hands, as she leaned up to kiss him. He leaned his forehead against hers breathing heavily.

"Lex we should stop...If we don't I won't…" Perry mumbled still trying to catch his breath. She leaned into his hand as he brushed away the tears that lingered on her face. Lexi looked up at him, and he felt his own fire ignite when he saw the fire in her blue eyes.

"What if I don't want to stop?" she whispered. Perry grew hard again, she wanted him, and there was no doubt. Without a thought he scooped her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Lexi's face darkening to a beautiful scarlet as she realized what her question meant to him. Slowly he kissed her again and backing up till his knees hit the bed. Perry sat with Lexi still straddling him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Just let it be known I gave you the option," came his gravely reply.

Short I know but hey it seemed like a fitting place to stop…. Please read and review... I really would like to know what ya'll think so far!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I don't own scrubs or any form of the song last Christmas! Read and review please!**

It was Christmas Eve, only days after Perry and Lexi had made love. That part was fantastic, but what crushed her was the fact he hadn't really spoken to her since. He avoided her at all costs at work, and beings Jack had been with Turk and Carla, Perry would disappear as soon as Lexi saw him back at the apartment. Today was no different. She'd cried so many times in the past two months. As she sat at the nurses' station, Lexi heard a song filter through the radio near her.

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**_

_**But the very next day you gave it away**_

_**This year to save me from tears**_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**_

_**But the very next day you gave it away**_

_**(You gave it away)**_

_**This year to save me from tears**_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

_**(Special)**_

Lexi looked up to see Perry walk past; he didn't even glance her way. She really believed that he might have cared about her. That this man who acted like he could carry the world would be there for her. Tears welled up in her eyes as the song continued to play.

_**Once bitten and twice shy**_

_**I keep my distance but you still catch my eye**_

_**Tell me baby, do you recognize me?**_

_**Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me**_

_**(Happy Christmas)**_

_**I wrapped it up and sent it**_

_**With a note saying 'I love you,' I meant it**_

_**Now I know what a fool I've been**_

_**But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again**_

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**_

_**But the very next day you gave it away**_

_**(You gave it away)**_

_**This year to save me from tears**_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

_**(Special)**_

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**_

_**But the very next day you gave it away**_

_**This year to save me from tears**_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

_**(Special)**_

Lexi sat there silently, her head bowed to hide the tears that rushed down her face. Carla, Lavern, and everyone around the nurses' station let her be thankfully. She couldn't take the, "oh honey what's wrong?" Or the, "don't sweat it he's just a bitter old man!" But what she didn't see was Perry round the corner and come to a halt in front of her chair. He had noticed her head bowed and he felt a tightening in his chest when he saw the droplets of tears landing on the desk. A hand roughly yanked him away from Lexi... And by roughly he meant being dragged by the ear by a very VERY angry Latina woman.

_**Oh, oh my baby**_

_**Crowded room, friends with tired eyes**_

_**I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice**_

_**My god, I thought you were someone to rely on**_

_**Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**_

_**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart**_

_**A man undercover but you tore him apart**_

_**Ooh hoo, now I've found a real love**_

_**You'll never fool me again**_

"Look what you did!" Carla snapped at him. Perry rubbed his ear, grumbling. "Listen here Dr. Cox! I don't know what's going on in that head if yours, but you better stop playing games! Jordan's gone, be happy that she is and move on!" Perry stood there eyes rolling as she ranted and raved. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" She snapped.

"Oh oh oh I'm so scared, news flash there Carla I'm not your wimpy husband! And another thing, I don't need your opinion on my love life!"

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**_

_**But the very next day you gave it away**_

_**(You gave it away)**_

_**This year to save me from tears**_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

_**(Special)**_

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**_

_**But the very next day you gave it away**_

_**(You gave me away)**_

_**This year to save me from tears**_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

_**(Special)**_

_**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart**_

_**(Gave you my heart)**_

_**A man undercover but you tore him apart**_

_**Maybe next year I'll give it to someone**_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

_**(Special)**_

Even though they were in an exam room, Perry could still hear the lyrics. Right this moment he absolutely hated this song. Carla pointed towards the nurses' station in an angry fury.

"You look over at that poor girl and then look me in the eyes! You tell me this isn't your fault! That you didn't sleep with her and then go all cold and hung up on Jordan again!" Carla hissed. Perry heard the notes of sadness in Carla's voice. Looking over he watched as Lexi stood from her seat at the station. Absently he wondered how many times she had cried because of him. How many times did that leech make her cry too? Did he deserve her? Perry didn't answer Carla, but made his way to Lexi.

_**Someone**_

_**Someone**_

_**I'll give it to someone**_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

_**Who'll give me something in return?**_

_**(I'll give it to someone)**_

_**(I'll give it to someone)**_

"Lexi!" Perry said touching her shoulder. She turned around quickly, he saw the hope hidden in her eyes.

"What's up Dr. Cox?" Lexi said emphasizing his title. Perry frowned, opening his mouth to reply when he heard Jordan call his name.

"Perry darling we need to have a chat!" Jordan called in a cooing voice. He dropped his hand from Lexi's shoulder. Turning towards Jordan he looked back at Lexi.

"I'll see you at home," he replied gruffly. And like that watched the hope in her eyes flicker and... Possibly die. Lexi met him with a watery smile and nodded as he walked away.

_**Hold my heart and watch it burn**_

_**(I'll give it to someone)**_

_**(I'll give it to someone)**_

_**(I'll give it to someone special)**_

_**I thought you were here to stay**_

_**How can you love me for a day?**_

_**I thought you were someone special!**_

"No… no\ you won't..." Lexi mumbled tears falling again.

_**Gave you my heart**_

_**(I'll give it to someone)**_

_**(I'll give it to someone)**_

Perry walked into the apartment later that night, Jordan had updated the papers and now he had legal custody of Jack and visitations with Jennifer. Speaking of Jack, said child zoomed around his legs and headed to his bedroom. Perry smiled as he followed Jack. He knocked on Lexi's door, no answer. With a frown he cracked the door open. The room was empty... As in she and her stuff were gone. On the bed sat a neatly wrapped box with a bow. A card that simply said Perry next to it. Inside the card read:

_Merry Christmas Percival...I love you_

_-Lexi_

Perry felt his heart sink; slowly he opened the large box. Inside was a bottle of very expensive scotch, his favorite in fact, a redwing's jersey signed by his favorite player, and then there was a picture frame with multiple pictures in it. He fingered the frame; his favorite picture of him and his kids, Jack holding Jennifer, Jack holding a sign (clearly in Lexi's flowery scrawl) saying I love you daddy, the last picture was of him hugging Jack the same day Jordan had started her crap. Lightly setting the lid down Perry made a face. His eyes stung, he squeezed them shut in an attempt to stop the onslaught of pin pricks. Walking out to the living room he turned on a music channel. And he heard the same song from earlier that day. The damn broke, one by one the tears started to fall.

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**_

_**You gave it away**_

_**(I'll give it to someone)**_

_**(I'll give it to someone)**_

**Yes I know... Awww per per cried! But let's face it he made Lexi cry first! Read and review or I'm totally ending the story here! :) I need to know if I should continue or leave it here. Cuz let's face it, this is a pretty awesome place to stop!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out... my computer died, blue screen of death, so I was up a creek without a paddle. However my hubby got me a kindle fire for Christmas with a keyboard cookbook momma is back in business.**

**Nope I don't own scrubs! No attempt at infringement or plagiarism! **

Christmas Day came and went, Lexi had barely noticed. She sat quietly in her apartment with the lights off. A discarded whiskey bottle at her feet as she stared out the window. The door was locked, dead bolted, and the chain was in place; no matter what no one anywhere was getting in. To be honest, Lexi was trying to keep herself in... Away from anyone and everyone. She called in a favor and had the next week off. This reprieve was desperately needed, she HAD to get her head on straight.

A man she had know only months had broken what was left of her heart. How stupid could one woman be? She fell in love with a ticking time bomb and even had given herself wholly to him. Only to have Perry spit on her smallest shred of hope that he might love her back. Lexi was pulled out of her self loathing as her phone began to ring. She sighed and continued to let it ring until her answering machine kicked on.

"Hey it's Lexi! I'm not in currently, but leave me a message and I'll call you back soon! Enjoy a beautiful day!" Her recorded voice chirped happily. Lexi let a smirk fall from her drunken lips. She was pathetic.. If only...

"...Lexi..."

Instantly Lexi was as sober as a newborn when his voice came through her answering machine.

"Lexi I know you're home... Damn it I see you in the window pick up!" Lexi looked down with a wild look.

"Hey beautiful," came the strained gravely voice. A silver Porsche was parked along her street, in front of her building. Perry was leaned up against his car, what looked to be a dozen roses hanging from his right hand. His cell phone pressed against his ear, his stony face turned towards her fourth floor apartment window. Tears welled in her eyes as he spoke to her.

"I need to say I'm sorry, I know it's not enough but damn it Lexi I am sorry..." A tear escaped the corner of her eye. She continued to stare wide eyed at him. Watching the snow falling slowly, gracefully dancing in the December wind. She stood up from her window seat and let the curtain fall into place.

"Lexi please pick up..." Perry pleaded again. It was so out of character for him, Lexi stopped next to the machine. She hit the call button, only to immediately hang up. Walking back to the window she looked out at Perry. Even from the fourth floor she watched his face turn red in anger. Sadness and rejection plain as day on his face. He threw the roses on the ground and cussed. She let a bitter smirk cross her lips. He was getting into his car as JD and Elliot pulled up to the curb. She watched the exchange between the three. Her breath hitched as Perry handed the roses to JD, the anger gone from his face. JD, bless her dear brothers heart, let some heated words cross his lips as he pointed to her window. Perry sneered and angrily got into the Porsche and sped off.

After Lexi buzzed them up and ushered them inside JD haphazardly tossed the snow covered flowers on her counter. He embraced her tightly as Elliot picked up the bag of presents JD had forgotten and set them on the table. Lexi let the roses lay, her alcohol muddled mind still processing the events.

"Merry Christmas sis!" JD said trying to distract her. Lexi plastered a happy smile on her face, pulling her sweater tight against her body.

"Merry Christmas!" She said as she hugged Elliot. The blond doctor have her a skeptical look, taking in Lexi and her appearance. With a frown she turned her towards her bedroom.

"You missy need to get out of those pj's! No moping about some heartless prick! Now go on shower and change you smell like cheep booze!" JD laughed as Lexi wrinkled her nose at Elliot. But begrudgingly did as she was told. After the shower could be heard running Elliot pulled out the presents. Then she pulled out what Perry had slipped her earlier Christmas Day. It was a simple thin box wrapped in silver paper. The size of a box that held jewelry. A simple card with it, in a plain white envelope. She set it next to the roses after placing them in a glass jar. She would give Perry this much, he was actually trying to make up for this.

"We should have told him no Elliot," JD mumbled as he lounged on his sisters couch. She shrugged her shoulders as she looked around the apartment.

"I really think he's sorry JD...in fact I truly believe he might love her. " Elliot looked at the flowers with a smile. "After all when did you ever see him buy Jordan flowers?" JD thought about it, he'd never seen it actually. Then again he never got phone calls from the calloused mentor, who clearly sounded like he'd been crying and quite possibly drunk, trying to find Lexi. He'd laid into Perry pretty hard that night, and half expected the man to lay him out today. To his surprise Dr. Cox had simply left, even after he'd yelled even more at him.

"I don't know Elliot... She's been through a lot recently..." JD sighed as he helped split up presents that hadn't been given yesterday. They heard the bathroom door open. Elliot smiled at Lexi as she sat down with the couple.

After all the gifts were handed out and opened, Lexi was laughing and carrying on with JD. Elliot cleared her throat to get Lexi's attention, morning towards her counter. Lexi frowned as she followed Elliott's gaze. She had noticed the roses when she came out of the shower...but there was a slim silver box sitting and waiting.

"What's that?" Lexi asked.

"It's a present from Dr. Cox, I figured you had opened everyone else's... so um why not his?!" Elliot said quickly. Lexi got to her feet and made her way over to the gift, her heart racing. What could it be? With a small hand she picked up the rather light gift, giddy and slightly nervous. The red ribbon feel away with a flutter. Shaky hands lifted the lid too the silver box. Wide blue eyes stared at the box, her pretty pink moth trembling.

"Lexi?" JD asked softly. Her eyes snapped up too look at her brother, fingers clamoring to cram the lid back onto the box.

"Y..yeah?" She whispered.

"You alright?" Elliot replied standing up. Setting the box down on the counter, Lexi gave them a watery smile and laughed nervously.

"Oh totally... yeah I'm great... I just...my head is starting to hurt...that's all.." She looked at JD and Elliot. " I think I might go lay down." They nodded, getting the hint. JD hugged his little sister tightly and glanced at Elliot who shrugged her shoulders. Elliot knew what her reaction was going to, she'd wrapped the gift. As Lexi shut the door, she felt her eyes mist up. With the door shut Lexi grasped the box again. Sitting down on the couch she took another deep breath. Popping the lid open again she gazed in awe at the gift before her. On a delicate silver chain sat an emerald cut aquamarine stone, wrapped in silver vines and two tiny diamonds. It was beautiful, breathtaking really. As she lifted up the necklace, a small piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Reaching towards the floor she grasped it lightly. It was a note from Perry. As she read it the phone rang, and rang, and rang... tears spilled down her face. She heard her voicemail go off.

"Lex...can we talk please..." came Perry's voice.

Perry hung up the phone with a frustrated sigh, she was still not talking to him, raking both hands through his hair he headed back towards his car. Elliot was really in for it, he never should have listened to her.

"Perry!" Came Lexi's voice. Whirling around he saw her breathless form rush from the door of her building. His arms were aRound her before he even comprehended what was going on. Ok he didn't normally do this, but he thanked God. Repeatedly. He pulled away from her slightly, moving his hands to tilt her head up. Tears picked at her eyes as he lowered his mouth to hers.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Then he kissed her..

**BUM BUM BUM!**

**Yes I'm such a meany too make you wait forever only to end it here. But I promise it will get steamy soon! The question is how will Jordan take the news of Perry moving on?**

**Read and review!**


End file.
